


Cheesy Noodles

by Erised1186



Series: Mothers [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Charlotte lets it slip that Lucifer and Amenadiel recently lost their Mother during a difficult case.  The friends try to support them. Au season 3.
Series: Mothers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756039
Comments: 12
Kudos: 80





	Cheesy Noodles

Set sometime in season three after original Charlotte is told the truth. Only canon knows. Case was made up. 

It was a tougher case involving a younger mother being murdered and her child missing. The Father/Husband was the obvious suspect but was brought in several times and has an alibi. Lucifer was annoying everyone by trying to focus on justice the mother more than the child that the rest were hoping was still alive.

Lucifer left in frustration after arguing with Chloe on what was more important. He decided to follow his own leads by himself while most of the department stayed in for a meeting on the missing child. The press has been putting pressure on the precinct to find the kid.

Dan and Ella were at Chloe’s desk talking about the case and Lucifer’s over reaction to it.

“He is trying to personalize this case. Like he always does.” Dan argued.

“It’s just Lucifer’s way of dealing with something he doesn’t want to. He is projecting,” Chloe added.

“I don’t know. It seems different he is focused only on the Mother. Something might be wrong with his,” Ella suggested.

Charlotte came up to them at this point greeted Dan and decided to shed a little light on the topic. “Lucifer and Amenadiel recently lost their Mother.”

“Wait. Lost. Lost as in they will never see her again?” Ella confirmed. Charlotte nodded her head.

“He never told me. How do you know?” Chloe asked.

“Through Amenadiel really and that alone was like pulling teeth. If that family doesn’t want to talk about emotions they won’t. That’s how they were raised.”

“Did his Father have something to do with it?” Dan asked horrified at the thought but he needed to know.

“His father is very controlling his Mother wanted to go home. His father banned her after he kicked Lucifer out. If she or Lucifer even tried… Well let’s say he was involved but I do not know more than that.” Charlotte provided.

Ella, Dan, and Chloe shared looks of concern while the Captain was calling for the meeting to begin. They will figure out what to do for Lucifer later.

\--

Meanwhile Lucifer hadn’t given up the case just decided to work his own angle. He went to the house. The Father was staying with his sister since it was an active crime scene investigation. While he was there he heard an alert from a phone go off faintly. He had better than average senses including hearing and he just needed to focus it to find it. 

It went off again this time he was able to determine it was in the basement. Lucifer made his way down the dark steps not bothering with the lights as his sun was shining bright through the windows. Again, another beep this time he heard it coming from the brick wall. Lucifer pried the loose brick from the wall and turned on the phone. It was almost dead but he saw the last text, ‘bring us the money or your baby will meet the same fate’. Lucifer sent off a text ‘I have the cash but need a new location. Being followed.’

He waited a long time. Was it a mistake? Should he have just given the phone to Ella? Then a message with an address and 15 mins.

With not a lot of time he flew to Lux to get a suitcase filled with cash. Maze happened to be there and without really telling her why said, “I need you to come with me.” She nodded her head and Lucifer flew them both to the drop off location.

Lucifer handed Maze the briefcase when they landed. He watched two thugs get out of the front and bald thug opened the back door and a well-manicured man came out with a crying baby that couldn’t be more than two. 

“You’re not the Father,” He stated to Lucifer.

“He is being watched.” That wasn’t a lie the cops have a tail on him 24/7 monitoring his phone and computers.

“Hand me the child and she will give you the briefcase.” Maze opened the briefcase to show the money.

The man handed the baby to goon #2 with the mullet and mustache and he gave the kid to Lucifer.

Lucifer adjusted the now smiling baby and looked at Maze, “try not to take too long. Meet me at the station. Keep the cash as your fee.”

Maze was already fighting the stunned body guards when Lucifer let out his wings not caring if the bad guys saw and flew to the station baby safely cradled in his arms.

\--

Lucifer walked into the station just as the meeting ended. He handed the baby to the captain to a round of applause. Someone took a photo.

Chloe walked up to him, “And the guilty party?”

“The Father owed a debt. Mazikeen should be bringing the three of them in any moment.”

“Alive?” Dan asked.

Maze chose that moment to walk in with three mostly unharmed captives.

“Only because he ordered me not to kill,” Maze whined.

Chloe looked like she was immediately going to talk to him about his mother but Ella stopped her. “Not here,” She said.

Lucifer left with the excuse of night club responsibilities disappointing the Captain. The Captain wanted to give him a commendation in front of the press. Calling it a citizen’s arrest. Really, Lucifer just wanted to avoid whatever talk Chloe wanted to have with him. He disappeared just as quickly as he arrived.

They decided to split up Dan was going to talk with Amenadiel and Chloe and Ella went directly to Lux and his penthouse.

Lucifer was beside his piano playing a soulful song not singing just focusing on the melody.

Ella reached him first and wrapped him in a hug.

“We are sorry about your Mother.” Chloe stated.

“My Mum?” Lucifer questioned voice soft.

“Charlotte let it slip that you lost her. Amenadiel reluctantly told her.” Ella explained tightening her hug.

“With Mother’s Day, this weekend it must be especially hard. Your first one without her.” Chloe said.

“She wasn’t the best of Mum’s.” Lucifer started finally hugging Ella back. As soon as she felt Lucifer relax she released him. “But… in the beginning and end she wasn’t terrible. It was almost good. She even tried to make Amenadiel and I cheesy noodles. Was obsessed with trying to find the right recipe. Made us come over at least once a week. It was terrible worse and worse each time. Too salty, the wrong cheese combination, burnt. We ate it though. I will miss her.”

It was Chloe’s turn to hug him. “If you have proof it was your Dad. We can arrest him.”

“She left willingly to protect us. She knew I couldn’t follow her. She did nothing for me when I was kicked out but made it up to me by leaving voluntarily to protect my universe.” Lucifer said looking at Chloe. He was choking up near the end.

Chloe sighed frustrated that she couldn’t provide her friend with the justice he needed. Then she looked at Ella who joined him on the piano bench hitting random keys. At least they can offer him some friendship and support.

“My Mom is coming over tomorrow she, Trixie, Dan, and I usually do a dinner on Mother’s Day. Why don’t you come along? Dan’s inviting Amenadiel over too.”

“I don’t know…” Lucifer said trying to think of an excuse. 

“Please, Trixie will love it!” She was fighting dirty. She will decide later to invite Ella, Linda and Maze to have the Mother’s Day brunch turn into a Cheer up/support Lucifer brunch. He deserves it.

“Okay. I’ll bring the cheesy noodles.” Lucifer relented. Chloe smiled and kissed his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like a series of Characters dealing with their mothers? Chloe's mum trying to set her up with Lucifer, Maze's mom Lilith stopping in for a chat when she was betraying Lucifer. Eve coming early when Cain was around. I can take prompts too that was just to name a few.


End file.
